


Steve Rogers and the USO gals

by Izamezz



Category: Captain America The First Avenger, Marvel
Genre: I meant help, I’m trying to find the howling commandos names, Other, Rating May Change, Siri how do you tag things, USO girls - Freeform, WW2, War, how to tag, hrlp, please tell me, the 107
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izamezz/pseuds/Izamezz
Summary: The tumblr blanca-angelica-loveless posted a prompt about Steve and the USO girls (the girls from his tour) teaming up to bust the 107 out, and this is my interpretation! I don’t know how long/good this is going to be, but I’ll do my best to write it out!





	Steve Rogers and the USO gals

**Author's Note:**

> This is short 

Steve had never been great at talking to people, but now that he was taller than most, he was almost worse at it. Before, he was used to being bad at talking to people because of how short and scrawny he looked, but now that he looked intimidating, there were new sets of problems coming up, like girls trying to flirt with him. As a matter a fact that’s why he was nervous now. He was heading on tour to try and sell war bonds, and would be traveling with a large group of women. He didn’t want to be presumptuous and assume they would try and flirt with him, but that’s what many gals had tried to do before. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the train he was in jolting to a stop. He peered out the window, hoping that he would make a good first impression on the gals he’d be touring with indefinitely.

Thirty seconds later, Steve Rogers tripped on the last step getting off the train and fell on his face. It was rather hard adjusting to a body two feet taller than before. Steve heard a laugh in front of him, and realized, with a blush on his face, that he was still lying on the ground. As he was coming to this realization, he glanced up at the person who had laughed. With his face somehow turning even more red, he realized that it was one of the girls that he would be touring with. She was about the same age as he was, maybe a little bit younger. She was still laughing as she held out her hand to help him up. Steve laughed as well as he took her hand, thinking about the great first impression he made. She smiled as she introduced herself.  
“Hi, my name’s Macy. I’m guessing that you’re the famed ‘Captain America’?”  
Steve was lifted to his feet with surprising strength from the small girl. Even in his old body, she couldn’t have been more than a foot taller than him. He peered down at her, still holding on to her hand as he said,  
“Well, I sure hope I am, or else someone’s going to be disappointed.”  
Macy grinned as she let go of his hand.  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Captain.”  
“Don’t worry, I was thinkin more about the people that got me to sign up for this.”  
Macy laughed again.  
“Well soldier, I guess I better show you to the man in charge around here.“  
“I’m not even allowed to enlist anymore, much less be a soldier. But I suppose seeing the man that will be employing me for a while is probably a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If anyone’s reading this, any ideas on where to go with this? I need input ;)  
> (and also the commando’s names. They won’t be entering until later but I want to make sure I have them right)


End file.
